Thicker Than Blood
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: [YM/M] Collab between Edmondia Dantes 'n' Neko-chan. As 'Dia-san says: Malik!Things Creepy. M POV; YM POV
1. Thicker Than Blood

Thicker Than Blood

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Mweee~~ Time for another collab ficu with 'Dia-san! D Anyway, first chapter is Crazy!Malik POV. Second chapter is Loony!Yami no Malik POV, written by 'Dia-san. Hope you enjoy. *innocent cough* =^^=

WARNING: Shounen-ai. Yaoi. Crazy!Malik POV and Loony!Yami no Malik POV. Neko-chan-stuff and Edmondia Dantes-stuff. And yes--that should worry you. XD

DISCLAIMER: If _I_ owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, don't you think that things would progress much differently? *raises eyebrow* 

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


Salty and tasty and oh-so bittersweet. My yami tastes so good! He tastes like desire and passion and all-consuming hatred. He tastes like making love between sweat-soaked sheets. He tastes like desert jasmines, all thick and fulling and cloying and filling the air like a heady drug. My yami tastes like ebony night, when all the world is blanketed by midnight.

My yami tastes like Darkness.

My yami _is_ Darkness.

/Love you, Yami.../

//...//

/Love you, Yami. Will Yami destroy and kill and maim and hate... for Hikari-pretty? Will Yami be Hikari-pretty's Yami-Darkness? Hikari-pretty wants Yami to be his Yami-Darkness.../

~Giggle~

/Hikari-pretty loves it when Yami-Darkness tears and shreds and rips and screams and kills and then comes into his open arms all drip drip dripping with blood. Hikari-pretty loves Yami-Darkness so very much. Mmm.../

//Hikari-pretty loves licking Yami-Darkness clean.//

~Chortle~

/Of course Hikari-pretty does. Yami-Darkness tastes so delicious all covered with crimson red red blood. Yami-Darkness tastes like rubies. Doesn't Yami-Darkness agree? Rubies! All smooth and clear and sweetsweet droplets dancing on Hikari-pretty's tongue. Yami-Darkness tastes like rubies and wine./

A stroke. A caress. An arch. A moan and a gasp of pleasure--continue, Yami-Darkness? Please continue? You intoxicate Hikari-pretty and he can do nothing to stop it at all. (Hikari-pretty wouldn't stop his Yami-Darkness, _ever_, even if he could...) Intoxicate me, fill me up, make me feel whole and wanted and _drunk._ More, Yami-Darkness! Please... give Hikari-pretty more? For... me?

Teeth nipping and lips trailing oh-so slowly down, down, down... Tongue and teeth and mouth and hands and invisible bonds--all tasting of Yami-Darkness and of blood and midnight and destruction. Hikari-pretty's yami feels like silk.

Hikari-pretty's yami _is_ silk.

Kiss, kiss, kiss! Hikari-pretty loves Yami-Darkness' kiss. Brutal and kind and loving and hating and-- Yami-Darkness' kiss tastes like chocolate and strawberries. Ripe fruit and sugar and sweet-sweet and so very delicious.

His Hikari-pretty loves gobbling up his kisses.

Hikari-pretty is very, very greedy...

...isn't he?

Of course Hikari-pretty is.

That's because his Yami-Darkness is so beautiful.

Yami-Darkness is beautiful and harsh and cruel and cold and commanding and so so sososo so gorgeous. Hikari-pretty can't help _but_ be intoxicated by his Yami-Darkness. Yami-Darkness is everything that Hikari-pretty wished he was: Yami-Darkness is Oblivion and Midnight and Infinity. That's why Hikari-pretty loves Yami-Darkness so much.

Yami-Darkness is so completely and utterly evil.

Yami-Darkness _is_ Darkness.

...and I love the Darkness.

/Mmmm... Taste so good, Yami-Darkness. Taste so good. Want to eat you whole./ Mouth nibbles and hothot breath whispers against my Yami-Darkness' sun-kissed skin. So bronzed, my Yami-Darkness is. So bronzed and dark and sleek as a panther. Veryvery veryvery dangerous, my Yami-Darkness is. /Does Yami-Darkness know that he tastes like Shadows?/

~Growl~

All of my Yami-Darkness is pretty, so so so pretty! Every inch, every centimeter, every millimeter of his golden skin. And Hikari-pretty loves rubbing up against every inch of satin silk sable velvety skin. Hikari-pretty loves it all--and Hikari-pretty has _loved_ it all.

My Yami-Darkness is so gorgeous.

Of course he is.

Of course, of course, of course.

Don't you agree with Hikari-pretty?

. . .

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Sound so soft, so soft, so soft. Barely there and tangible and _alive_. But it is alive, can't you hear it drip drip drip dripping? Of course you can. Can't you? Hikari-pretty can hear it. Can you? Of _course_ you can.

Don't you see how every drop is like a ruby? All sparkling and clear and rich in color? Of course you can. Don't you see how beautiful it is? Of course you can. Don't you taste it? All coppery and sweet and tangy--like a newly minted penny or a not-yet-ripe peach bursting with flavor in Hikari-pretty's mouth.

Don't you want to gag?

Of course you do.

But that's okay.

It's okay because _you_ are not _Hikari-pretty_.

And Hikari-pretty loves the taste of his Yami-Darkness.

Do you want to know why Hikari-pretty loves the taste of his Yami-Darkness?

Of course you do.

My Yami-Darkness tastes like Life. Something full-bodied and breathing and moving and something _in motion_. My Yami-Darkness is alive and he tastes Alive. My Yami-Darkness tastes like Winter, when the season is just about to end and Spring will finally come upon the Earth. My Yami-Darkness smells like Winter, too. All snipping and shivering and freezing-me-in-my-bones. ... More than that, though, Hikari-pretty's Yami-Darkness tastes like Life.

My Yami-Darkness is soso soso delicious.

/Does Yami-Darkness know that he tastes like a cabaret--dark and full and rich? Strong and heady and... Yami-Darkness tastes intoxicating. He does.../

I want to drink him up.

Would you like that, Yami-Darkness?

Would you?

~Snarl~

You taste so _good_, Yami-Darkness.

I think I will drink you up.

~Giggle~

Yes. Yes, Hikari-pretty shall.

Yeeesss.

Mmmm...

So _good_.

. . . .

Cuddle and pet and stroke and purr. Adore my Yami-Darkness. Love my Yami-Darkness. Love my Darkness so veryvery much. And I know that Yami-Darkness loves his Hikari-pretty. After all, how could Yami-Darkness _not_ love his Hikari-pretty? We compliment and complete each other.

DeathDarknessAbyss.

SweetSweetSeduction.

My Yami-Darkness is Oblivion and Infinity.

My Yami-Darkness is the Apocalypse. 

(Can't you see the horsemen ride? Well, can't you? ... Can't you?)

My Yami-Darkness is sweetsweet surrender (how could he possibly ever resist his Hikari-pretty?); my Yami-Darkness is sweetsweet denial (cannot deny me for long, my Yami-Darkness...); my Yami-Darkness is sweetsweet fury. Tastes like cranberries, it does. Cranberries and kumquats and sugared dates--everything dancing upon my tongue as I drag it down his chest. Mmm...

Slither and slide and glide and caress...

My Yami-Darkness cannot resist SweetSweetSeduction for long.

SweetSweetSeduction has Yami-Darkness captured within a web made of silken lies, of satin sheets and riperipe grapes. SweetSweetSeduction has Yami-Darkness captured within a dream world woven and spun from Yami-Darkness' deepest desires. It's a world full of secrets, it is. Yami-Darkness shall succumb to SweetSweetSeduction. After all, Yami-Darkness cannot resist secret desirous passion-filled darkdarkdark infinite world.

Oh, no.

Yami-Darkness cannot _ever_ resist SweetSweetSeduction.

~Chortle~

Yami-Darkness tastes _so_ good!

Mmmm...

  
  


~Owari~

  
  


A/N: ... *innocent coughs* ... And I think that I'm gonna rate this portion of the collab 'R.' *sweatdrops* Anyway, 'Dia-san's part of the collab shall be posted as chapter two whenever she gets the time to write it. (Of course we all know that it's gonna be better than my part of the collab, ne? D) Hope you enjoyed Crazy!Malik, minna-san! =^^=


	2. Golden Thorn

* * *  
Golden Thorn  
by Edmondia Dantes 

Disclaimer: *raises eyebrow* Go on, then. 

AN: *smirk* Part two of the collab. Loony!Yami no Malik pov. Yaoi, Neko-chan-ness, and me-ness. Be afraid. 

* * * 

Hikari-pretty? 

What is hikari-pretty doing? 

Oh-oh-oh... darkbright smirkysoft curling smile... 

...again? 

No, no, no more again, yes? Yami-Darkness is tired. Longlong nights and days and nights and tired of restless-wanting hikari. 

Soft tugtugtug - pretty soft hands pullpullpull like fallen burning angels. Big glinting eyes and "Yami-Darkness wants to play?" 

Nono! 

Yami-Darkness is tired, is tired! No want to play with you! 

Softsilksin smile. Softsoftsoft hikari-light snuggles and rubs and tugtugtug... 

*Giggle* 

"Yami-Darkness loves me, yesyes?" 

No! No no hate hate hate hate hate pretty softsoftsoft hikari! HATE HATE HATE! 

*Shred* 

Prettygoldamber shimmery waves on summer light. Gigglegigglelaugh like fallen stars and hopeless hatred. 

Hikari-pretty is sososososo beautiful... 

Hate hikari-pretty. 

Hate... 

Kiss. Soft slickwet hikari, all warmsoft melted honey all caught in frozen chilly-cold. 

Hikari-pretty IS cold. 

...Yami-Darkness could warm him up? Splinter-shatter-break-breakbreakaway? 

No more hikari-pretty-hurt. 

Don't want to touch hikari-pretty-mine. 

*Touch* 

...no, don't want - DON'T WANT! 

*Smile* 

Hungry greedy VICIOUS hikari - starving starving sweetwet want want want want want... 

Hurt. 

Hikari-pretty HURTS! 

...why does hikari-pretty hurt his Yami-Darkness? 

Shydark darting eyes - lying lying hikari will not look at his Yami-Darkness. "Because I love you." 

Liar. Hate you. 

LIAR! 

Not love your Yami-Darkness! Not LOVE! 

...you don't love me. 

Shriek. Frothing and fury and "Hikari-pretty does love his Yami-Darkness!" 

HATE YOU! "Hikari-pretty is LYING!" 

*Giggle* 

Softsilk hair goes flyflyflying and hides lying lying lying hikari's eyes. "Hikari-pretty would NEVER lie to his Yami-Darkness!" 

Hate. "...hikari-pretty is lying." 

*Glare* 

"Yami-Darkness HATES his hikari-pretty!" 

Screech. "LIAR!" 

*Slap* 

Cry - fakefake crying, little charlatan-hikari, little pretty lying lying LIAR! 

Scream. "Love my Yami!" 

LIAR! "HATE YOU!" 

Fierce brightdark smoldering hikari-pretty. "Yami-Darkness loves me." 

"HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU!" 

*Giggle* 

Pretty shadowed glinting glimmering glistening starving eyes. "Yami-Darkness loves me." 

...hates you. 

Shimmer. Softsoft prettysoft hands touchtouchtouch - searchwantwantwant - impatient hikari. 

Kiss. Need. Want. 

Pushtake licktaste touchhold squeezepet... 

Hikari-pretty tastes like poisoned sunshine. 

Hikari-pretty IS poisoned sunshine. 

Tumbledown warm shining gleaming glittering gold and crash and drown and choke and DIE and dying... 

*Drip* 

Brightbright HUNGRY hikari-pretty all soft and laplaplapping up glittering glimmering glistening rubies - my rubies, all mine - all MINE! 

...hurts... 

Confusion. "But Yami-Darkness tastes so good!" 

...Yami-Darkness doesn't care. 

Doesn't care... 

Sharpbright teeth bitenipnip on softsilkprettycurvy hikari-pouting mouth. "...but hikari-pretty LOVES his Yami-Darkness..." 

... 

Cry. Sniffling and trembling and hurthurthurt. 

"...doesn't Yami-Darkness love his hikari-pretty?" 

... 

Swallow. Trembletremble hesitate, all frozen again, all frozencoldlongdead amber. 

"...doesn't he?" 

//...yes.// 

Shining. Brightbrightbright hungry hungry hungry hikari. 

...Yami-Darkness loves his hikari-pretty. 

/Love my beautiful beautiful gorgeous Yami-Darkness.../ 

... 

Hate you. 

* * * 

AN: *smirks*


End file.
